The present invention relates to a device for measuring the inside dimensions of a cast iron or other metallic mold, and more particularly to a device for measuring the inside dimensions of a mold using capacitance measurements.
A cast iron mold for use in a continuous casting process is required to meet relatively strict tolerance demands with respect to its inside dimensions. A typical embodiment of a cast iron mold is a relatively long curved tube having square or rectangular cross section.
Known methods for measuring cast iron molds utilize mechanical measuring instruments. These methods are disadvantageous in that they are relatively slow and they do not always provide a reliable measurement of the cast iron mold when it is mounted in place for use in a continuous casting plant.